


OwO Its Alphys's Baramind fanfic! (3:00 am) (gone wrong) (gone sexual)

by crabbycreeper (orphan_account)



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Megamind (2010), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: By crabbycreeper, Crabbycreeper, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic, I'm orphaning this because its emberassing as hell., Its not funny looking back, M/M, Shipper Alphys (Undertale), Very smexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Summary: Alphys's hidden fan fiction.
Relationships: Barry Benson/Megamind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	OwO Its Alphys's Baramind fanfic! (3:00 am) (gone wrong) (gone sexual)

Alphys was cleaning her desk when she found probably the bestest thing she's ever seen. Her own fanficiton of the best ship ever. Baramind. She flipped through it, reading:

"Megamind licked his navy lips luxuriously as he grazed off at the sexiest thing he ever saw. Barry Bee Benson. Barry flew over and moaned into Megamind's ear, 'hey there daddy...' His fuzzy body tickled Megaminds ear, which only attracted Megamind more. 'Hey there sexy. How 'bout we take this to the next base?' Barry grinned mischievously as he began to peel off Megaminds clothes. Barry licked Megamind's armpit which was raining with sweat. 'thanks daddy~' Megamind made a hentai face as he sweat more. Barry took off his boxers as he began to-"

Alphys stopped reading and jumped into the CORE. Literally no one mourned her because everyone shipped Shregamind. Then Sans peed on her grave. The end.


End file.
